


Daredevil.

by Hanakumah



Category: South Park
Genre: 16/17, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bisexual Stan, Cartman's still a fucking bully, Confused Stan, F/M, Fluff, Gay Kyle, High School, Homophobia, I mean they used to be, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jock! Stan, Kyle wears glasses!!, M/M, Nerd! Kyle, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poor Kyle, Short angry Kyle, Stan & Kyle aren't super best friends, Stan still loves animals don't worry!!!, Stan tries to be cool, Swearing, Underage Smoking, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakumah/pseuds/Hanakumah
Summary: Stan Marsh. Head of the school's soccer team. Insanely popular. Failing practically every class.Kyle Broflovski. Quiet. Bullied. Acing every class with perfect grades.Completely different lives.Kyle, who's probably never been to a high school party in his life, receives an invite to Stan's seventeenth birthday party. Convinced to go by his and Stan's mutual friend, Kenny McCormick, Kyle attends. Eventually forced into an intense dare with Stan. The entire thing caught on camera and uploaded online, no way to retrieve the video, forced to comply with no breaking the deal.





	Daredevil.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire concept is basically, Stan's that asshat popular guy that fucks around with alcohol and drugs n shit & Kyle's the perfect honor student. They used to be friends but uh aren't really close anymore, just having gone off in really separate directions. Yet being forced into a dare to date for the next year, both complying due to being drunk out of their minds. And I have a few angst ideas??? Mainly on Stan's side though, so that's all good.

Stan effortlessly threw the used cigarette to the ground by his feet. Kicking at it before continuing to walk, sighing lightly. His Doberman cross compliantly walking alongside him, tail wagging. "Hm? No way dude!" Glancing at the shorter brown haired male next to him. "No chicks on your mind? That's a first! What about Wendy? Finally over her?" Pausing for a moment before responding. "Yep. So stop asking." He groaned, quickly replying to the brunet. "Aw man." Silence beginning to fill the air, not for long, however, it quickly being broken. "You should totally get back with her though! Then we could go on a double date! Me and Bebe. You and Wendy!" "Nope. Not interested." Stan was quick to shut down his idea, shoving his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket. "C'mon! There's gotta be someone on your mind." "Not really." "You're lying! Tell me!" "No." Clyde huffed, turning away. "Fine. Be like that." "Haha. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow man. Come on Sparky." Splitting apart from Clyde as they passed Stan's house, waving and knocking on his door.

Sharon opened the door, a stern look present on her features. "You're late." Stan paused for a moment, sighing. "Sorry, I ran into Clyde." Moving aside so Sparky could rush in. “That’s not a good enough excuse, Stanely.” “Mhm, alright, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Walking into the house, passing his mom and placing the lead aside. Biting down softly on his lip in thought as he slowly made his way upstairs and into his room. Sitting down on his bed, turning on his phone and checking the messages from his most active group instagram group chat.

_6:58pm_

**wendytestaburger_xx:** guysssss, it’s Stan’s birthday next Saturday! xP  
**clyde_donovxn:** fuCk, it is??!??  
**wendytestaburger_xx:** yeah dipshit!!!  
**craig.tucker:** ok.  
**kennymc.cormick:** it’s his 17th right?? Is he having a party??  
**wendytestaburger_xx:** idk ask him when he comes online

  


_8:18pm_

**stan.m__x:** what.  
**bebe.stevensxoxo:** Stan! are u having a party 4 ur 17th?  
**stan.m__x:** idc we can if u guys want, I don’t think my parents are gonna be home on the Friday night anyway  
**wendytestaburger_xx:** then that settles it! 8pm, friday 18th!!  
**stan.m__x:** sounds good. let me handle the rest tho I don’t trust you,,  
**clyde_donovxn:** hell yea!! hyped now :DD  
**stan.m__x:** aight. I’m gnna go, head hurts, cya

Stan’s head didn’t actually hurt. Physically anyway. He was still trapped in thought. Bothered by one specific issue circling around in his mind. Sighing it off and placing his phone aside. Yawning lightly, deciding to sleep early.

“‘Morning dude. Sleep well?” “Yeah. Guess so.” Stan nodded, his gaze distant from the blonde trying to start conversation with him. “Need help with the party? I gotchu’ covered man.” Stan paused for a moment, “No thanks. I’m fine.” Stopping to think, “Actually, Kenny. There is one thing you could help me with.” “Yeah? And that is?” Stan shook his head softly, “Actually, nevermind. If I need to, I’ll talk to you later about it.” “Whatever you say.” Stan grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocking it. “Irrelevant to what we were just talking about. But, you got Craig’s number? He’s not in today. I wanna tell him he can bring Tweek next Friday, that is, if he wants to.” Kenny nodded, pulling out his own phone and showing Stan his screen, displaying Craig’s contact. “Thanks.”

“‘D’ya hear about Stan’s party?” The small blonde mentioned. “Stan’s? No. I haven’t.” The other males replies short and to the point, overly engrossed in his studies. “Have you ever been to one of Stan’s parties?” “I went to his tenth birthday party. That is, if that counts.” Butters nodded in response. “Sure does! Reckon either of us will be invited to this one?” “I don’t know, most likely not, and frankly, I don’t really care. Parties aren’t my thing.” “C’mon Kyle! Don’t be like that! I know your studies are important ‘n all but you have to do something else every now ‘n then.” “You talk as if either of us are going to be invited in the first place. Neither of us talk to him, for a start, and secondly neither of us are exactly popular.” Butters just sighed. “I guess you’re right.” Pausing for a moment. “‘Hey, Kyle?” “Yes?” “Why did you ‘n Stan stop talkin’ again?” “Can’t remember.” He could. He just couldn’t be bothered to talk about it.

After soccer practice, Stan made his way home. Dropping onto the couch with a long, drained sigh. Sparky jumped up to lay across him, and Stan took the opportunity to softly scratch behind the mutts ears. Stan gently tapped his foot. Clearly bothered by something. Briefly scrolling through his instagram feed with his free hand. That was, until Sharon walked in, holding out a plate of food. “Stan. Dinner.” Him nodding and nudging Sparky to jump down, taking the plate and eating, before heading up to his room.

_6:21pm_

**stan.m__x:** Guys. Bring any alcohol u can next Friday. My dad drinks too much for me to be able to snatch enough.  
**kennymc.cormick:** ohoho I like ur style ha  
**wendytestaburger_xx:** u boys knock urselves out, I’m not gonna drink much, trying to diet :/ but, I’ll see what I can get.  
**stan.m__x:** diet??? why- u don’t need to diet, you’re a perfect weight already  
**clyde.donovxn:** a compliment from THE Stan Marsh??? Head of the soccer team?? Local womaniser?? Better take it Wendy!  
**stan.m__x:** Clyde I swear. Don’t call me a womaniser!  
**craig.tucker:** womaniser  
**stan.m__x:** shut it craig  
**wendytestaburger_xx:** omg. guys chill stan isn’t a womaniser  
**kennymc.cormick:** ohoho then what’s this? this is exactly what we mean! what spell has Stan put you under, Wendy?  
**stan.m__x:** ...  
**kennymc.cormick:** okay okay I’m sorry lol  
**stan.m__x:** better be!!

And at that, Stan shut off his phone. Throwing himself onto his bed, placing his phone down next to him and letting out an exaggerated, agitated sigh. Staring blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes, surrounded by nothing but deafening silence. Just thinking. Turning onto his side, lightly tapping his finger against his bed, unable to find a comfortable position before turning back onto his back. Sighing once more after another few minutes of pure silence. “Goddamnit.” His one word seemingly echoing, _“Kyle.”_


End file.
